


Decisions

by blondefox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Bruises, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fucking, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondefox/pseuds/blondefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A master comes to an important decision regarding his slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough couple days. Have the sex-filled angst carnival I wrote in this mood.

The two boys were still crying when they were finally pulled off each other. Kade’s green eyes were swollen and red and his face scrunched up unattractively as he attempted to hold down the tears. Sam was sobbing a little more openly, and his hand lingered on Kade’s cheek. He stepped back, but wouldn’t let go, and Kade reached up to hold Sam’s hand in his. They stared at each other until a fresh bout of tears began.

 

“Goodbye,” Kade whispered, his voice wrecked from the crying. The whole scene made Gage feel like a monster and he wished the two would just say goodbye and be done with it. If his squirming were any indication, Parker felt the same way.

 

Gage had promised his friend he would care for his slave Sam while Parker was doing business abroad. He’d told Kade from the beginning that Sam would only stay for a few months and the two fell in love anyway. And now, when Sam was leaving, like Gage had always reminded them that he would, they acted like they were dying.

 

“You’ll see each other again,” Gage said roughly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers so the boys wouldn’t see his fists. Kade looked up at him, and ten years must have been long enough to teach him how to read his master’s face. He darted in for one more quick kiss, and then pulled back regretfully. Sam let him go, and swept the tears off his cheeks.

 

Kade’s brown curls fell to cover his heartbroken expression as he stepped away and dropped his head. His hands clasped across his stomach and he stood still and silent.

 

“We better go or we’ll miss our flight,” Parker said. He laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder and the twenty-two-year-old turned into his touch. Sam’s black eyes looked once more, beseechingly, at Kade, but Gage’s slave wouldn’t look up. The boy’s crestfallen expression practically ripped Gage’s heart out of his chest.

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Gage said. He left Kade alone in the sitting room as he walked Parker and Sam out onto the front porch.

 

The three stood alone on the white wrap-around porch for a moment, pretending to examine the winter roses instead of each other.

 

“I would take him, you know,” Parker said finally. “I would let you visit.”

 

“No.” The answer ripped out of Gage much faster than he thought it would. He had never considered himself a possessive man, but Kade was _his_. Kade had been his for ten years. Kade would stay his until the day one of them died.

 

Parker frowned, but didn’t look surprised. His ice blue eyes flickered back to the front door for a moment, as if he could look through it. Sam, however, glared at him. His black eyes filled with the kind of fury Gage had never seen, but he found it hard to be intimidated by a slave eight years younger than himself. The boy curbed his expression when Parker fisted a hand in his sleek, black hair. He looked to the slats of the porch instead, jaw working under his skin.

 

Grinding his teeth, Gage guessed. That had been Sam’s bad habit in the six months he’d stayed with them.

 

“You know I would keep Sam,” Gage offered. Like he expected, Parker said no.

 

The silence fell between them for a moment, each master sizing up the other. When it became clear no one would budge, Parker wrapped up the small talk.

 

“Thanks for doing me this favor,” he said then. “I’ll pay you back in the future, if you ever need me.”

 

“Not a problem. Sam wasn’t any trouble.” Except for conning Kade into falling in love with him.

 

Parker hesitated. He looked at his slave, and then back at Gage. A paleness had set over his already bone white skin and he seemed like he wanted to say something else, but didn’t. Instead, Parker took Sam’s arm and practically dragged him into the driveway, where Parker’s rental car waited. With each step, Sam looked back at the windows, craning his neck.

 

Gage could guess what he hoped to see, but Kade never came to the windows.

 

When Gage went back inside, rubbing his arms to chase off the winter’s chill, he found Kade kneeling on his cushion in the sitting room. He’d fixed himself, Gage noticed. Kade’s face was washed and the green silk robe he wore had been adjusted and retied. The gold band around his neck, the one that marked him as someone’s very treasured slave, had been righted so the clasp was hidden in the back.

 

“They’re gone.”

 

Love makes people stupid. Kade had to know, logically, that Parker would in fact leave with his slave. But, his head snapped up anyway and set his brown curls bouncing. There were no tears in his green eyes this time, but a slack around his plump pink lips and tightness in his brow. Kade licked his lips, took a few deep breaths, and dropped his head again.

 

Gage wished he could stop feeling like he’d run over a puppy. He sat on one of the uncomfortable brocade couches in the sitting room. Gage’s shrew grandmother designed this room to impress other people of affluence, not to make them comfortable.

 

Sighing, Gage pat his legs and Kade took the hint. The twenty-six-year-old rose with all the grace of a trained sex slave, and settled in Gage’s lap. He straddled Gage stiffly, and the sadness in his eyes made his master want to curse the world. Gruffly, Gage yanked Kade up and pulled his legs out until the younger man was sitting in his lap properly. He stroked Kade’s curls and kissed his temple and pulled him in as close as two men could be.

 

“It stops hurting,” Gage promised. “Remember when Jackie left me? It stops hurting.”

 

Kade gasped and shuddered, and then threw his arms around Gage’s neck and burrowed into his side. Like the dam had burst, Kade’s self-control crumbled and he clung to his master, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder.

 

“Master,” Kade sobbed, and Gage held him through it. He ignored the tears soaking into his nice Sunday shirt and rocked his boy, whom he still thought of as ‘his boy’ even after all this time.

 

At some point, Gage started to make that shushing noise people make to be comforting. It wasn’t like Kade to lose his poise. The open sobbing was almost more disconcerting to Gage than the tearful goodbye.

 

“Oh fuck, you really loved him, didn’t you?”

 

Unable to answer, Kade nodded into Gage’s shoulder. His sobs became hiccups and his trembling started to slow. Gage let him finish the fit and rocked him still.

 

Who the fuck had he been kidding? Gage was a possessive man. He’d already been a possessive man ay twenty when his parents gave him a sweet, sixteen-year-old sex slave as a present. He remembered vividly how Kade had been terrified and Gage held him just like this, whispering, “It’s okay. I’m going to take good care of you. I swear it.”

 

Gage sighed and ran his hands through Kade’s hair again.

 

“They offered to take you,” Gage said slowly, knowing he was going to regret it. Kade went stiff in his arms and pulled away from him just as cautiously as Gage had spoken.

 

“What?” Kade looked straight into his eyes, and undoubtedly saw the guilt and jealousy warring in his master’s expression.

 

“I said no.”

 

Kade tugged away from Gage like he had been burned. The flaps on his robe pulled just a bit, revealing a good deal of Kade’s smooth thighs as he paced back and forth between the two couches in the sitting room.

 

“You said no,” he repeated, the anger creeping into his voice. “You let them leave.”

 

“Watch your tone, Kade.”

 

Kade’s trembling started anew, for a different reason. His pacing stopped and his hands clasped across his stomach. He looked down, retreating into the familiar submissive posture.

 

“Apologies, master.” Kade’s words and body were submissive, but Gage had never heard him so sarcastic.

 

In three steps, the older man was across the room and had his hand fisted in Kade’s hair. He jerked the slave’s head up and saw the hurt and anger in his bright green eyes. Gage slapped him across the face. Kade’s entire body jerked in his hold.

 

“How dare you? I told you from the first day that Sam would not stay. Whose fault is it that you went and fell in love with him?”

 

“You don’t control who you love, master,” Kade spat, and it sounded too much like Jackie on the day she left him. Kade had to know it too, from the twinkle in his eye. Gage slapped him again and Kade’s lip split. He gasped at the second blow and his tongue probed the tear in his lower lip.

 

“I spoiled you,” Gage snarled.

 

Kade didn’t have anything to say to that, because it was true. Kade had a gold band, as opposed to a steel or copper one. He had his own room, received anything he asked for, was rarely punished, even when the little shit deserved it, and was even permitted to decide when he felt like having sex.  Gage would have bought him a pony if Kade wanted a fucking pony; there was only one thing he’d ever said no to, and of course it was the thing that mattered to Kade the most.

 

When no more was said, Kade remained stiff in his grasp. The resentful look on his face was turned towards the thick, hand-sewn rug on the floor instead of Gage.

 

Gage made a decision, then. Well, not really. He’d already made the decision on the couch, with Kade crying in his arms. But this cemented it.

 

Without letting go of Kade’s arm, Gage grabbed one end of the glass coffee table between the two couches and flipped it up. It crashed into the wall, but did not break. Gage shoved Kade down into its place, and was on top of him again before the boy had a chance to move.

 

Kade cried out as his back hit the floor and he pushed weakly when Gage settled on top of him. The master ripped his slave’s robe open so fast it jerked Kade’s hips off the ground. The delicate silk of the thing tore in his hands and he tossed the ruined shreds into a corner. Gage paused for a second, to look at Kade’s bare body. Kade’s lips were swollen from the back of Gage’s hand and wet from his own tongue. His body was flushed and heaving, exhausted from the crying and the fighting.

 

He was pretty the way a boy was pretty. Pink lips, full curls, and big green eyes on a lean, slim body. He was soft, spoiled. Gage stared at him hard, cataloguing every part of his boy in his brain. He traced his eyes down Kade’s long, smooth neck to his slim shoulders and perky pink nipples. He ran his hands down the flat expanse of Kade’s stomach and across the curves of his hips to the full, round mounds of his ass. He stroked milky thighs and tight elegant calves to the little arches in Kade’s feet. Then, He turned his attention back to the boy’s cock, already semi-hard from anticipation. It was as lean as the rest of him, but long, with just a slight curve when he was erect.

 

Gage paused for another reason, too. He wanted to give Kade a chance to protest, if he was going to. But, Kade didn’t. He only stared at the ceiling behind Gage’s shoulder and let his body go limp. Gage stroked his cheek and turned the slave’s head so their eyes met.

 

“Please,” Kade whispered. “I don’t want to think about him.”

 

Gage crushed their mouths together and Kade gasped.  He ran his tongue over the split lip, already feeling the swelling. Kade’s mouth opened and his tongue brushed against Gage’s. His hard cock pushed against Gage’s thigh as they kissed fiercely. Kade’s hands clutched at his master’s hip and neck and his fingers rubbed circles into the skin.

 

Kade moaned beneath him as Gage bit into his lip again and grinded his hips against the boy’s erection. Gage then turned his attention from the slave’s mouth to the smooth column of his neck. He licked along the skin under the gold band, and then bit Kade’s clavicle, hard. The boy moaned again and his head rolled back, giving Gage more space to bite. He licked and sucked and gnawed on Kade’s neck until he knew that his slave would be covered in his marks.

 

He wanted to fuck Kade forever, to open him up slowly and make love to him and memorize every feel and taste. But, there was no time to indulge his mad possessiveness. Gage flipped Kade over on his stomach so he wouldn’t have to look him in the face and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. The boy humped the floor and groaned as Gage worked his way down his back, marking it as he had the front. When Gage held his hand in front of the slave’s mouth, he automatically started to suck on his fingers. Kade’s warm, wet tongue curled around each finger and his soft lips caressed the back of Gage’s hand. He moaned, for effect probably, around Gage’s fingers, making him impossibly hard.

 

Spit wasn’t proper lube, but there was no time. Besides, Gage wanted this to burn. He wanted Kade to feel him the rest of the night, and into the morning. He wanted to stay imprinted in Kade as long as possible.

 

Gage slid his hand from the younger man’s mouth with a slick pop and Kade spread his legs and lifted his hips automatically. The new position gave Gage a view of the tight, pink hole between his cheeks. It twitched as Gage ran a spit-soaking finger around the rim, and slowly pressed in.

 

Kade sighed and let his body relax. Gage fucked him with just one finger for a little, and stroked the place inside him that made Kade moan and wiggle. He had such a sweet moan, a high, lilting sound full of desire and need. A sex slave’s moan was like a wolf’s howl, a distinctive, unique noise that became their verbal fingerprint. 

 

Gage added a second finger too soon, but he was desperate to be inside his boy and there was no time. Kade hissed as Gage scissored his fingers and stretched him open. As soon as he could, Gage added a third finger.

 

Sentimental as he was, Gage couldn’t help flashing back to their first time. Kade had been sixteen and even slimmer than he was at twenty-six, and so frightened. He’d been a sweet, virgin boy straight from an academy and so reeking of innocence Gage had been surprised he didn’t attract small woodland creatures and songbirds. They’d fucked three times that night, on silk sheets and plush pillows, and Gage had even let Kade drink wine, to take the edge off his nerves. He’d opened his boy up, slowly, bringing him to orgasm on just his fingers. Then, Gage had hand-fed him fruit until Kade was ready again. At the end of the night, Kade had curled up in the crook of his arm and sighed “master”, and Gage fell in love.

 

No time for any of that. Gage slid his fingers out of his boy’s plush ass and slid his cock in. Kade sighed again, and Gage grabbed a decorative pillow off one of the couches. He flipped it over, to the unbeaded side and slid it under Kade’s head to cushion his face. Then he pounded into him so hard that Kade’s relaxed sighs shifted into groans and Gage’s hands left bruises on his hips.

 

Kade rocked back against each furious thrust, using his hands to brace himself on the rug. He lifted his chest to spare himself the rug burn, but Gage shoved him right back down. When marks started to bloom on Kade’s hips, he shifted his hands to the boy’s soft thighs, wrenched them a little bit wider, and hammered Kade so hard he pushed him across the carpet.

 

Gage’s orgasms surprised him.  He pulled out roughly, still breathing hard, and earned another gasp from Kade. He then grabbed the boy’s bitten shoulder and flipped him over onto his back, while his ass was still leaking Gage’s cum.

 

In ten years, Gage had sucked his slave’s cock less than ten times, but now seemed right. He let his mouth close over the pink, spongy head of his boy’s cock and stroked the lower half with his hand. Gradually, he worked his boy’s cock down into his throat and let his hand slip down to knead to Kade’s balls.

 

“Master!” Kade shouted as he came. His entire body shuddered violently as Gage sucked him down. He wanted this taste too, wanted to take every part of his boy that he could.  Gage licked his lips as he sat back up, and Kade’s head rolled back onto the pillow.

 

Kade was still panting, lying boneless on the rug, when Gage got up and left the room. Kade was still lying on the rug when Gage returned, a wet wash cloth and a new robe in hand. He gently eased Kade up from the floor, and ran the cool cloth over his skin, wiping off blood and sweat and cum. He was gentle when he cleaned between Kade’s legs. Then, he dressed him in the gold silk as reverently as if he were tending a god. He tied the belt at the front and then kissed his slave’s knuckles. Gage let his mouth linger; then, while he still had the conviction, Gage reached up and undid the clasp on the gold band around Kade’s neck.  The confusion in Kade’s face shifted to terror and his soft hand flew up to grasp at his bare neck.

 

“Master?” He gasped. Kade’s lip wobbled and the content haze of afterglow melted off him.

 

Gage’s voice broke as he said, “If we go now, we’ll still catch them before they get to the airport.”

 

Three distinction emotions passed over Kade’s face as he understood. The first was confusion, his head tilted to the left and his pink lips pulled tight in a frown. The second was shock. Kade’s frown fell into a slack-jawed gape. The third was joy. As his green eyes widened and O of his mouth curved up into an ecstatic grin, Gage knew he’d done the right thing. He could even pretend it didn’t hurt, almost.

 

Kade ducked his head and pressed his face into Gage’s chest.

 

“Thank you, master,” he said and he hugged Gage. It was a happy hug, unlike when Jackie left him in this same room, two years ago.

 

She’d been crying when Gage had come home, and her wedding ring laid on the coffee table in front of her. He’d known, just from the way she was looking at the ring, what she would say.

 

“I’m sorry,” she’d said.

 

“I tried,” she’d said.

 

“I can’t control who I love,” she’d said.

 

“If you love me, you’ll let me go,” she’d said.

 

He hadn’t wanted to, but he did love her, so what else could he do?

 

Gage was a possessive man, but he always let them go. And, when he came home from the airport, alone, he would put Kade’s collar in the same lacquered box where he kept Jackie’s ring. Because, what he told Kade had been a lie, it never stopped hurting.

 


End file.
